Paper does not lend itself very well to the storage of digital data. Up until now, paper has only stored digital data non-electronically, by way of characters or symbols printed on the paper with traditional ink representing data (e.g., a bar code printed on a piece of paper or a box. By digital standards, this is a low resolution, two-dimensional array of bits that it is difficult to read or write without sophisticated equipment and technology such as printers, scanners, optical character recognition devices, etc. Typically, traditional paper can only be written on (e.g., printed on) once, and thus data stored by traditional paper is not re-writable. One can forget about random access, high-speed data transfer rates, and other such data related conveniences we have come to expect with the electronic digital storage and retrieval of information provided by devices such as electronic memory, computer hard drives, flash memory, etc.